


A Pair of Shoes

by nocowardsoul



Category: Little Women - Alcott
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-15
Updated: 2008-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocowardsoul/pseuds/nocowardsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emil has a gift for Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pair of Shoes

Emil set a package on the sofa next to Mary. "Hullo, dear, open it first."

She undid it to find new boots. "How handsome!"

As she unlaced her old shoe to try on the new, he said, "Before the _Brenda_ sank you showed me how shabby yours were, so I hunted up these."

"It fits so well." She placed her foot in the second boot, but "Something's in there." When she turned it upside down, a glittering ring fell into her hand. "Asking a question you already know the answer to," Mary scolded. "You're a rascal, and I love it."


End file.
